Ignorant-Chapter One
by lovefourtris121
Summary: Hi this is the first chapter of the fanfiction story i'm writing! More chapters to come soon! Hope u guys like it! Please leave ur comments below!
1. Chapter 1

Ignorant-Chapter One

"…and so that is how our factions came into being", said Emily. She proudly smiled and looked at our teacher Ms. Jane. Ms. Jane smiled and clapped.

"That report was brilliant Emily! Good job!" she says.

I roll my eyes and crack my gum. "It wasn't that great", I say. "Pretty boring actually". I pretend to yawn. It wasn't too hard to pretend though, because I really was almost falling asleep.

"Andrea! That was very rude", she says frowning. "I would have thought that you were mature enough to not get jealous of your classmate! And you're not supposed to chew gum in class. Spit it out."

She takes a trash can out from under her desk and holds it under my chin. She glares and taps her foot impatiently. Rolling my eyes, I spit out the gum and sulk at my desk. Ms. Jane gives me one last angry look and goes back to the front of the room. She always liked Emily the best, ever since the first day we met her. Only because they're in the same faction, Abnegation. Bo-ring! Not that Candor is all that interesting either. That's my faction. Our faction values honesty. We're always straightforward with everyone and we never tell anything but the truth. I feel like I need some more excitement in my life.

I walk out of the building, fiddling with the belt loops of my black Candor pants. Suddenly, I feel a fist grabbing a hold of my shirt and holding my up in the air. Emily's eyes stare into mine and my heartbeat quickens.

"You have the nerve to make fun of my report Candor? I'll show you." With that she lands a punch on my face and I stagger backwards. She grabs me and tries to strike me again but I jump out of the way. Although Emily may be Abnegation, she's heavily built and very strong, and doesn't have a selfless bone in her body. That's what the Abnegation value. Selflessness. I'm realizing now that it was probably a bad idea to critique her. I'm the exact opposite of her, small for my age and weak. My three older brothers have tried to teach me to fight, but I'm never interested. They usually do the fighting for me anyway. Maybe I should've accepted their offer after all.

Panting, Emily stops trying to beat me up. She looks pretty tired. "I'll get you later Candor. Just you wait". She walks away swinging her fists up in the air.

I just can't wait to transfer to another faction. Candor just isn't the one I want. It's not me. Although I do have a bad habit of opening my mouth at the wrong time (all Candors have that habit, it's just our thing), telling the truth isn't what I want to do with the rest of my life. I'll have to decide at the aptitude test tomorrow. That'll give me an idea of what to pick. Rubbing at the blood on my nose, I think about it as I walk back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I quietly open the front door of my house with my key and peep inside. No one's home. Sighing with relief, I dash up the stairs and lock myself in my room. Stepping into the bathroom, I examine my face. It looks as if I've been in a paintball fight judging from my right eye. It's a mixture of rich purple, dark red and some yellow as well. It occurred to me that maybe "black eye" was the wrong term for it. I knew my mom was going to freak if she saw me, so I grabbed her concealer and dabbed it over as well as I could. I heard my mom opening the front door. "Andrea?" she called. "Are you there?"

I shoved the concealer into the nearest drawer and ran downstairs to greet her.

"Hi Mom," I said. "How was your day?"

She sighs. "Absolutely horrific" she says. "Abnegation is causing a huge problem at the office," "They feel we're too self-centered and that our faction shouldn't exist anymore,"

My heart drops into my stomach. What? Candor can just stop existing like that? Even if I switched factions, what would happen to my friends and family?

"So, tomorrow's your aptitude test. Are you nervous?" She looks at me in that endearing way she always does. I can't lie. She wouldn't approve.

"A little, maybe," I say nervously.

She smiles at me. "It's okay Andrea. You'll do fine. Are you still hungry?"

My appetite has dissolved, the way salt dissolves in water. I shake my head.

"Alright honey. Get some sleep." She pats my shoulder and I slowly trudge up the stairs to my bedroom. My brothers come in. I wonder what they will choose tomorrow. They're triplets and were born just a little under a year before me, so we're all sixteen. They'll be taking the aptitude test with me.

I get into bed and shut my eyes, knowing that this may be my last night in this house.


End file.
